Daughter of Aphrodite
by HannahBananaMcKenzie
Summary: Nico is stumpted. She lookes like a Daughter of Aphrodite, but she acts nothing like one. She would rather be fighting than messing around with makeup. If she's not a Daughter of Aphrodite, when she technically is, then what is she? NicoXOC One-shot, R&R
1. Chapter 1

**So I was in that state of not asleep yet but dozing off when I came up with this. I have learned from experience that stories that you either dream of or have dream of are almost always the best. So I got out of my cozy bed, at 12 at night, to write this. So please excuse the possible crappy quality, I was reading KatieXTravis fics earlier so that may be the cause of this.**

**So YAY! My v****ery FIRST Percy Jackson Fanfic! I could not be more excited, Percy Jackson is my favorite book series. And this story is about Nico, my favorite Percy Jackson character, so I could not be more happy that my first fanfic has him narrating in 3rd person (I don't know the technical term, sorry)**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, the book series, the demigod files, the Heros of Olympus series, and this brain; but sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own Chrissy. **

**So, I might make up a back story to this one shot, who knows?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nico has never been a fan of Daughters of Aphrodite. They're fun to look at, but that's all they are really good for is, looking at.<p>

But how to describe Chrissy, the newest member of Camp-Half Blood, was not 'Daughter of Aphrodite'. No, in her own words, she was 'the possible illegitimate kid of Artemis and Hermes, if that wasn't against the laws of physics.'. She kicked ass, took names and then stole too often for a Daughter of Aphrodite. The only kick? She would speak French to confuse you while doing it. The only trait that she showed that she was a Daughter of Aphrodite (well, that and her brown hair and brown eyes) she spoken French non stop and it was nearly impossible to understand what she was saying.

She only spoke in French when she was either trying to confuse you, when she was frustrated or flustered, angry or just nervous.

She occasionally was a girl, only when nervous and around new people. She only flirted when there was something in it for her, or when she really meant it. She always was secretive about her feelings, but hey, she was only 13, what do you expect?

She had that weird aura about her, she was nice, warm and inviting (once you got past the shy element about her), but one wrong move and you were done for.

She defied the law of being a Daughter of Aphrodite. She was suppose to be obsessed with Justin Bieber and clothes and make up and boys, not be able to kick your ass and kill monsters and be quite terrifying when doing it. She was suppose to love Pink (the color and the store), not despise it with a burning passion. She wasn't suppose to love swords fighting and getting dirty, and yet here she was, getting down with the best of them.

She wasn't suppose to be a tomboy, and yet, she was, and she wasn't suppose to be so cute while doing it either.

She was really her own group, she wasn't girly enough to be a Daughter of Aphrodite, she didn't steal enough to be a Daughter of Hermes, it was impossible to be a Daughter of Artemis without joining The Hunt (and don't think she wasn't offered). She hated math, so Daughter of Athena was out. Poetry hurt her head, so Daughter of Apollo was out too.

What was she?

A Daughter of Aphrodite, just a special kind, a unique kind.

Maybe, Nico thought, Daughters of Aphrodite weren't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's 1:15 in the AM in Omaha, and I am as tired as a mother trucker, therefore, I am now going to (hopfuly) have some super awesome dreams that involve Iggy from Maximum Ride (I'm obsessed and I love him, don't judge!).<strong>

**Good day and good night!**

**PS: REVIEW**  
><strong>REVIEW<strong>  
><strong>...and than REVIEW some more!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've been thinking about this for a while now. I'm still debating on whether or not I should turn this into a full blown story. My best friend says I should, but I don't really know. **

**I've written a summery about the possible story.**

**SUMMERY:**

Chrissy has always been relatively normal, well except for the fact that she's dyslexic, ADHD, has insomnia and has abandonment issues. Come to think of it, she's never been normal. Ever since she could think of, her life was weird. It always felt like something was missing. Expulsion for strange reasons, seeing what others don't see and her 'disabilities' that she has led her to believe that she is a half blood. Since she came to the realization, she couldn't sleep. Fear of monsters soon over took her life, making her fight for survival not just a day job, but a night job too.

People call her crazy because of the things she sees, blames the 'hallucinations' she has often. Is it that or something more?

**You like? Honesty, I'm kinda iffy about it because it's so easy to turn Daughters of Aphrodite into Mary Sues and I really don't want to make just another classic Mary Sue story that we all love to hate. But if you guys like it and want more, I will start writing more.**

**Pairings that WILL be featured: PercyXAnnabeth, NicoXOC, TravisXKatie, ConnerXLouEllen, and any others you want me to throw in there.**

**So yeah, review, tell me what you want, and I will do my best to accommodate your wants and needs. **

**-HannahBananaMcKenzie  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm taking the mass amount of views on this story as a yes that you want more of Chrissy. Story's up, it's called Daughter of Aphrodite: The Story, until I come up with a better name.**

**I just want to thank everyone for the overwhelming amount of views I've gotten on this story. As of 5:09 on April 16, 2012, I've gotten 391 views on my story just over the last few days. People in Singapore, United Kingdom, Kuwait, Canada, Iraq, Israel, practically people all over the world are reading this story and I am shocked that so many people read my story. People from countries that I have never even heard of are reading this story, the internet never ceases to amaze me.  
><strong>

**I hope everyone has enjoyed my one shot and will continue to read more of Chrissy.  
><strong>

**-HannahBananaMcKenzie**


End file.
